


terracotta

by kiholove



Series: kinktober [16]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiholove/pseuds/kiholove
Summary: However much they may pretend that things are neat and simple, they both know the truth, that what they're doing is anything but.





	terracotta

Kihyun wishes that Hoseok could see himself the way that he sees him. 

Despite his many talents, despite his big heart, despite everything about Hoseok that makes him the most wonderful person in Kihyun’s eyes, Hoseok has always been insecure, and while that often drives him to work extra hard, it also causes him grief, and if there’s anything that breaks Kihyun’s heart, it’s seeing Hoseok upset. 

But fortunately, there’s no one on Earth better at lifting Hoseok’s spirits, better at supporting him and knowing exactly how to relieve all of his stress than Kihyun, and tonight is no exception. 

The whole group had been working hard all day on comeback preparations, going over the choreography again and again until they couldn’t keep their eyes open. One by one, each member had left until it was down to just Kihyun and Hoseok still practicing, and though Kihyun is close to reaching his limit, he can see that Hoseok intends to keep going, and Kihyun knows all too well that Hoseok will beat himself up for every little mistake he makes, even when he’s already gone above and beyond what was asked of him. 

Kihyun stops in place, bends over with his hands on his knees as he breathes heavily, collecting himself for a moment, his limbs sore and aching, his skin drenched in sweat. Hoseok is still dancing, the music loud, the bass vibrating through the walls and the floor and into their very bodies, and Kihyun watches him as he decides what to do next. 

Hoseok doesn’t even notice right away when Kihyun walks over to the stereo to switch off the music, he’s so absorbed in the choreography. It’s only after a few seconds of silence that he lets out a confused little noise and looks right at Kihyun, perplexed. And lord, is he beautiful even like this; he’s barefaced, sweaty, wearing a sleeveless shirt, his sculpted biceps and his shoulders and the top of his chest all on full display and glistening, his hair damp and messy, his face flushed pink with effort. Kihyun takes a few seconds longer than necessary to react, his lips parting and his heart skipping a beat as their eyes lock. 

And before he knows what he’s doing, Kihyun is approaching Hoseok and splaying his hands flat on Hoseok’s chest, pushing him back up against the practice room mirror, Hoseok’s back hitting the wall of glass with a loud thump as his eyes go wide and his mouth falls open in surprise. And Kihyun just holds him there, pressing him hard into the mirror unmoving for a few long moments as they stare into each other’s eyes, and Hoseok’s eyes go half-lidded as he understands Kihyun’s intentions. 

The thing is, he and Hoseok have had a strange, ambiguous, friends-with-benefits type of thing going on for a while now, and this wouldn’t be the first time they sought each other out for some much-needed stress relief, no need to put a label on it or think too hard about it. And Kihyun knows that Hoseok needs it right now, just needs someone to need _him_ , to tell him that he’s wonderful, that he’s cherished, that he’s _perfect_ exactly how he is. 

And so Kihyun does. He moves in close, presses flush against Hoseok’s body, and reaches for Hoseok’s face with both hands, kissing him deep and passionate. 

Hoseok sighs into Kihyun’s mouth as he kisses back, his hands slipping down to rest at Kihyun’s hips. But not for long, because a moment later, Kihyun breaks away from the kiss, just barely so that their lips and noses still touch, and he moves his hands to Hoseok’s shoulders, pushing him to sit down, Hoseok’s back sliding against the mirror as Kihyun goes down with him onto his knees. 

Hoseok is sitting back against the mirror now and holding onto Kihyun’s waist, and Kihyun is in his lap, straddling his hips and hovering slightly above him with his hands still on Hoseok’s shoulders, and he’s reaching for Hoseok’s face, cupping his cheeks and looking down into his eyes, and something intense passes between them, something that Kihyun can’t quite describe, but it’s powerful, and he’s about to close the distance between them, lean down for another kiss, when suddenly, Hoseok is gently guiding Kihyun to lie back on the cold practice room floor and crawling on top of him, hovering over him on all fours in between Kihyun’s bent legs with his hands on either side of Kihyun’s face. 

It’s automatic, completely instinctual the way Kihyun’s arms wrap around Hoseok’s shoulders to rest at his nape, and the way Hoseok kisses his lips and starts a trail down Kihyun’s jawline, then down to Kihyun’s throat at the same time that he starts rolling his hips down to rub against Kihyun’s pelvis, Kihyun wrapping his legs around Hoseok’s waist as they both start to get lost in their own little action and reaction. 

They’ve had real sex before, the two of them. That is to say, Kihyun has had Hoseok’s cock deep inside of him before, has felt the strength of Hoseok’s body as he’d ride out his high with Kihyun’s entrance hot and tight around him. 

But this is something different. It’s gentler, slower, feels like more than just intense, desperate physicality. It’s like they're cooling down, letting go of all of their stress and worries in the simple feeling of feeling each other, and it doesn’t take much longer of this, of Hoseok dry-humping him, for them both to come in their pants, first Kihyun and then Hoseok soon afterwards, Hoseok collapsing on top of Kihyun with a low, deep sigh as their breathing falls into perfect sync. 

It’s then that Kihyun wonders how much longer they’ll be able to keep up the façade that this is a casual thing. Because Kihyun sees Hoseok for how he really is, and he knows that Hoseok needs him and, more importantly, that they need each other.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on twitter @justiceforkiho


End file.
